La unica
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -veo que ya recordaste- dijo ella ladeando su cabeza, ahora lo veía con infinita alegría en su deforme rostro pues sabía que de todas… ella sería la única mujer en la vida de kuno Tatewaki a la que no podría dejar. ONESHOT creado para el "Reto de apertura:personaje o pareja" Foro: /forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

**Advertencia: esta historia tiene OC y UA **

**Este fic participa en el "reto de apertura: personaje o pareja" del foro mundo ranma**

**Foro: /forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/**

**ATT: Kalpana R. S**

**¡Comencemos!**

Kuno Tatewaki era caracterizado por ser un hombre mujeriego y ebrio, poco le importaba los sentimientos de las pobres ilusas que caían bajo sus encantos. Solía enamorar mujeres, prometerles matrimonio y una vida a su lado pero siempre terminaba dejándolas. Ninguna duraba más de una semana.

Una noche el atractivo joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño caminaba torpemente por las calles de Nerima después de divertirse en el bar, por supuesto que había tomado pero no había podido encontrar a nadie para "pasar un buen rato", reía estúpidamente sintiendo su vida maravillosa hasta que… a lo lejos vio pasar una mujer que jamás había visto. Su ropa era un elegante vestido color beige hecho de gasa y un velo muy largo del mismo color para cubrirla del fri.o

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar de forma involuntaria ¿acaso era temor? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo podía temerle a una mujer?

Cuando ella se acercó comenzó a sentir mucho frio pero no hizo el menor caso ya que al tenerla más cerca pudo apreciar su rostro detenidamente, era demasiado hermosa para ser real.

Su cuerpo era delgado y estilizado, su piel parecía ser de porcelana, su corto cabello castaño lucia sedoso y bien cuidado pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su rostro, sus carnosos labios pintados de rojo sangre brillaban a pesar de la obscuridad y sus ojos tenían algo especial que lograba hipnotizarlo.

Kuno no se había dado cuenta como pero había acompañado a la hermosa mujer a su "casa" y ahora se encontraba besándola y acariciándola en aquella incomoda "cama" después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales.

No le importo el sentir dolor como si miles de afilados cuchillos desgarraran su espalda, tampoco le importo sentir a la desconocida demasiado húmeda y pegajosa, solo le importaba permanecer a su lado y disfrutar del momento.

Pasaron largos minutos en silencio hasta que el muchacho decidió abrir los ojos pero no estaba listo para lo que vería. Quería gritar, quería correr pero su cuerpo no le respondía, aquella hermosa mujer había desaparecido dejando a un cadáver putrefacto de fétido olor.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente descarnado, su cabello estaba revuelto y pajoso, su piel era arrugada y llena de venas azuladas pero lo más terrible era su rostro, no lograba distinguir sus ojos… parecía que no tenía pues solo habían dos orificios negros sobre sus pómulos. La piel de sus labios estaba carcomida dejando ver parte de su dentadura podrida en una sonrisa siniestra

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- pregunto con voz espectral después de lamer la mejilla del joven con una larga y puntiaguda lengua como la de un demonio.

Quiso apartarse de ella pero solo consiguió que lo abrazara más fuerte haciéndolo sentí sus carnes pegajosas y manchando sus ropas de sangre. Continúo forcejeando hasta finalmente separarse.

Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a correr lleno de pánico mientras a lo lejos escuchaba las carcajadas de la mujer, ahí es cuando fue consciente de que la incómoda cama era en realidad una lápida de granito.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¡La estamos pasando bien! ¿Acaso ya no me deseas?- gritaba soltando otra gélida risa.

Corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas intentando salir de aquel lugar lleno de tumbas deterioradas y cubiertas de maleza.

Sin poder evitarlo cada diez segundos miraba hacia atrás esperando que aquella terrible alucinación desapareciera pero ella seguía ahí, tan ensimismado iba en huir que atravesó la carretera sin darse cuenta.

Lo último que vio fue la luz de un tráiler que lo cegaba.

Despertó una semana después en la cama de un hospital, su cabeza y su cuerpo le dolían demasiado, casi de inmediato comenzó a recordar y desesperado intento moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. Le habían amputado las dos piernas ya que el tráiler las había destrozado.

Totalmente histérico sintió el mismo frió sepulcral de esa noche y cuando creía que no podría empeorar percibió un fétido olor, cerró los ojos con pánico intentando convencerse de que no era real, que no había nadie y era solo producto de su imaginación, pero no era así.

Al abrirlos la vio recostada sobre su pecho, se veía hermosa, justo como la noche en que la conoció vestida con el mismo vestido de gasa, lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. El volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza esperando que se fuera cuando sintió las caricias de ella en su cuello.

-¿qué pasa mi amor? ¿Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?- su voz ahora sonaba dulce pero no caería en su trampa -lástima, porque me prometiste una vida a tu lado y te obligare a cumplirlo, pero como veo que no te gusta esta cara… mírame- le ordeno.

Sin saber por qué abrió los ojos obedeciéndola y vio cómo su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a pudrirse y deformarse. Lágrimas de terror brotaron de sus ojos al recordar la promesa que le había hecho esa noche mientras la hacía suya: "prometo quedarme a tu lado toda mi vida"

-veo que ya recordaste- dijo ella ladeando su cabeza -ahora lo veía con infinita alegría en su deforme rostro pues sabía que de todas… ella sería la única mujer en la vida de kuno Tatewaki a la que no podría dejar.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, namaste!**

**Lo admito, me emociono saber que mi reto era escribir una historia de Horror/ Hurt & Confort sobre todo al ser de kuno y Nabiki (por si no se entendió, la muerta es Nabiki jejeje) Miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente pero esta fue la ganadora. **

**Cuando comencé a escribirla me pasó el colmo de los colmos: alvida (adiós) a mi inspiración T.T no sabía cómo continuar después de que descubrió su verdadera forma o.o pero finalmente lo resolví (espero no saliera muy mal ya que es la primera historia de horror que escribo jejeje) **

**Me gustaría también invitar a los que leyeron esto a unirse al foro: mundo ranma, para divertirse en actividades y retos como esto que acabo de hacer y por ultimo (pero no menos importante) quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron y me hicieron ver los errores de mi otro fic de reto: "¿y tú que harías?" me gustaron mucho sus respuestas n.n**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben donde

**¿reviews?**

**¡good bye, adiós, sayonara…alvida!**

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


End file.
